


my soul, with you

by MajesticAnna



Series: snippets [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, kageyama yearns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna
Summary: Time is weird, Tobio thinks. While he has spent many hours tossing and turning in restless sleep, across the other side of the globe, Hinata is finishing his early afternoon shift. Tobio is aching with tiredness while Hinata is probably still energized for the remainder of his day.The world is pretty big. Tobio knows this, but he’s never truly felt it.++From the prompt: kagehina and a long distance relationship
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861933
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	my soul, with you

The bright red numbers of Tobio’s alarm clock blink in his dark room, flickering on and off and pulsing against his retinas.

The power must have gone out close to midnight. When Tobio pulls out his phone—hissing when the white screen turns on—the numbers on the clock are only a few digits off from the actual time.

Tobio huffs, and checks his phone again. 3:09am.

Time is weird, Tobio thinks. While he has spent many hours tossing and turning in restless sleep, across the other side of the globe, Hinata is finishing his early afternoon shift. Tobio is aching with tiredness while Hinata is probably still energized for the remainder of his day. 

The world is pretty big. Tobio knows this, but he’s never truly felt it. 

He does now though. His heart yearns for someone who is living a completely different life in a mysterious city outside of Tobio’s realm of knowledge. A place full of people who speak a rapid fire language and dance in heated streets, if Hinata is to be believed.

He only wishes he could cross the distance in an instant. So when he had nights like these, when he misses Hinata terribly, he could crawl over the bed, loop his hands around a strong torso, breathe in citrus sunshine, and sleep peacefully.

His heart is not broken in two, at least. It’s simply on vacation, safe and protected by a man with a bright smile and fluffy orange hair. 

Nonetheless, wishing isn’t helping Tobio much, right now. He always said he should be proactive about his desires, his dreams and goals, so why is he griping right now?

At 3:12am, Tobio calls Hinata; the nice thing about his phone is the ability to call his boyfriend whenever he wants, even though they’re so far away. 

The phone rings and rings. Right when Tobio thinks he should try later, the phone line clicks and he hears a breathless: “Tobio?”

Ah. Tobio’s stomach tingles with warmth. How does he ever fall asleep without hearing from his boyfriend first? With only his name, Tobio already feels all the pent up energy sliding out of his body.

“Hey, dumbass.”

“Tobio.” Hinata clicks his tongue through the line. “How can you finally call your lonely boyfriend who just worked a hard day, only to tell him he’s a dumbass?”

Tobio’s lips twitch, and he shoves his face into a pillow. “You never seem to mind.”

“Only because I’ve gotten used to it!” Tobio can hear the roll of his boyfriend’s eyes in Hinata’s voice. “Maybe you should call me something cute!”

Tobio raises his face from the pillow. “How about, ‘Shoucchan’?”

“AHHH!” The phone line clatters around and then a few shuffling sounds come through. Tobio chuckles and hears: “You can’t say that! I’m in public!”

“You can’t have it both ways.” Tobio yawns, stretching his arms out like a cat. He starts to sink into the sheets, his eyelids growing heavy. “Either I call you ‘dumbass’ or something cute, which one is it?”

Tobio imagines Hinata shaking his head in exasperation. “Fine, you win.” Hinata hums through the line and Tobio feels the weight of comfort rest on his chest. His boyfriend’s voice grows quieter. “Shouldn’t you be asleep? It’s really late there, Tobio.”

“Mm.”

Even softer, Hinata says: “Why did you call me so late? Is everything okay?”

And Tobio wants to say it isn’t okay. He’s on the other side of the world from Hinata, and he can’t pull him close to his side. He can’t shower his boyfriend in kisses, lay his head on his shoulders, or simply spend the day together in each other’s arms. They can’t spend their days with the other, in love and side by side.

But he knows how hard Hinata has worked. How his goals have taken him to fight his own path in a different volleyball league, even though he had to abandon all his progress in Japan. Hinata has given up so much to go even farther, missing his friends and family all for the chance to improve. Tobio admires his boyfriend so much, even if he misses him.

He can suck it up and wait a little longer.

Knowing that Hinata is there and worried about him, however, still makes his heart squeeze in adoration. Knowing he is cared for, despite being apart. 

“I’m fine, dumbass,” Tobio says. He shuffles around on the bed, and decides to let out the words he often keeps tucked to his chest. “I miss you, Shouyou.” 

“Tobiooooooo.” Hinata sighs. “I miss you, too. Every day.” 

“Every day,” Tobio echoes. 

“It’ll only be a little longer.” If Hinata’s words are meant to comfort him or himself, Tobio doesn’t know. “We’ll see each other in half a year. Promise.”

Tobio snorts. “I don’t know how much time we’ll have to be together during the Olympics.”

“You’ll just have to sneak out of the village and see me as much as possible!”

“Ok.” Tobio yawns again, comforted by the light tones of his boyfriend’s voice. “I can’t wait until we see each other again.”

“Me either.” Hinata laughs, full and loud. The depth brings safety and comfort to Tobio’s mind. He finds himself smiling, too. 

“Mm.”

Hinata sighs. They both seem to want to draw out the conversation, but…: “I’ll let you get some rest. Sleep well, Tobio.” 

“Wait.” Tobio presses the phone against his ear, hoping his boyfriend is still there. “Can you wait until I’m asleep?”

“Sure.” Hinata hums, a soft, quiet thing. The last edges of tension leak their way out of Tobio’s body.  
  
“Goodnight, Tobio.”

Listening to Hinata pass through the city streets, Tobio finds himself drifting off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter poll said "kagehina post time skip" and then this prompt came from Curious Cat, so really, a win-win for me. I have a lot of Plans for my next fics (including updates and new things) so yay for creating content!!!!
> 
> If you want to leave me a prompt, check out my twitter for my CC!
> 
> twitter: [@majesticdeku](https://twitter.com/majesticdeku)  
> tumblr: [majesticanna](https://majesticanna.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
